theairridegroupfandomcom-20200213-history
King K. Rool
King K. Rool is a karacter in TARS. K. Rool is 12th on the Character Tier List. While he has 3 different personality traits, his want to be in Smash Bros is his most used trait. Poyo says K. Rool was added because he wanted K. Rool in Smash. The smash side of his personality is similar to Ridley. However, when he wasn't complaining about smash, he was a pretty funny character. About King K. Rool is one of the many villains in The Air Ride Series. He does several different things. He's a food theif who likes to steal food. He also likes to switch his job, and having several different ID's in Crappy Town. He also wants to be in Smash Bros. He hates anybody who is in Smash Bros. (Aside from the original 11. Obivous exception being Donkey Kong) Friends Wolf King Dedede Rivals Donkey Kong Crappy Town Police Sakurai Bayonetta Corrin SMSB King K. Rool is a playable fighter in SMSB. He is a heavy character who is a little slow, but has good attack power. Moveset Standard Attacks Netural Attack-King K Rool punches the player. 5% Forward Tilt-As Kaptain K Rool, he shoots fire from his bazooka at a close range. 7% Dash Attack-K Rool Slides Forward as Kaptain K Rool using his bazooka. 7% K Rool is the only character who can damage foes by running into them. 5% Smash Attacks Side Smash-K Rool hits the opponet with his bat. 5% uncharged. 30% fully charged. Up Smash-K Rool gets out his bazooka as Kaptain K Rool, and shoots fire upwards. 15% Air Attacks NAIR-K Rool spreads his arms out, hitting anyone close by. 8% Forward Air-King K Rool throws his crown, and it comes back to him, like a boomerang. 8% Back Air-Kaptain K Rool shoots fire behind him from his bazooka. 8% Throws Pummel-K Rool hits the person he is grabbing. 3% Forward Throw-K Rool throws the player forward. 8% Back Throw-K Rool throws the player back. 8% Up Throw-K Rool throws the player up a small distance, and then jumps and headbutts them. 10% Down Throw-Baron K Roolenstien picks up the opponet, flies up a bit, and throws them down. 7% Special Moves Netural Special-King K Rool rolls his crown. 7% Side Special-King K Rool turns into Kaptain K Rool, and shoots out a cannonball from his bazooka. 10% Up Special-King K Rool transforms into Barren K. Roolenstien and flies around. 0% Down Special-K Rool sends a shockwave down with his bat. 30% bat touch. 15% shockwave. Final Smash-A bunch of cannonballs rain down on foes. 10% each cannonball. Taunts Up Taunt-K Rool takes off his crown Side Taunt-K Rool Juggles medals. Down Taunt-His pose when hit in DKC1. Gallery King_k_rool.png King K Rool.png King K Rool Palette Swaps.jpg|King K Rool palette swaps made by Poyo Ride. Can be found on his Deviantart. Santa K Rool.jpg|Merry Christmas! Santa K Rool by Poyo Ride. Kaptain Kay Rool.jpg|Kaptain K Rool Baron K Roolenstien.jpg|Baron K Roolenstien King Krusha K Rool.jpg|King K. Rool pretending he's Mike Tyson. Diddy for the coconut.jpg|"Diddy for the coconut, the coconut for Diddy!" Trivia King K. Rool is the reason why the dinosaurs went extinct. King K Rool stole all of the dinosaur food, and the dinosaurs starved to death. King K. Rool's pirate getup, Kaptain K. Rool, has one of Poyo Ride's favorite SNES sprites. (See gallery for the sprite, it's the first image of Kaptain K Rool) King K. Rool successfully shut down every food store in Planet Poopstar by stealing all the food in the stores. According to Poyo Ride, in TARS, K. Rool has his voice from the donkey kong cartoon, not the game voice. His twitter handle is @TARS_K_Rool Poyo's favorite K. Rool moment was in Comic 174, a comic released at a time a month or two before TARS went dead Firstly, at this time, K. Rool had faded out of the TARS main cast, and this was a time when school characters and Mettaton dominated the comics. Despite this, K. Rool appears out of nowhere. He also shoots Harambe, which refrences how he hates Donkey Kong and gorillas. Category:Air ride group members Category:Villans Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Characters on Twitter